Nach dem Ende
by perra95
Summary: „Ich kann dich nicht einmal küssen. Mein Lippenstift würde verschmieren." Übersetzung von the blanket, "after the end".


„Sakura."

„Sasuke-kun? Was machst du hier?"

„...Naruto schickt mich."

„Oh?"

„Er war besorgt."

„Ah. Nun, das hätte er nicht sein müssen. Ich bin vollkommen in Ordnung. Würdest du mir mit dem Reißverschluss helfen? Ich glaube, er klemmt."

„Wo sind Ino und Hinata?"

„Irgendwo. Vermutlich Shikamaru verprügeln. Nun, zumindest Ino. Hinata überredet Tenten vermutlich immer noch -"

„Aus ihrem Kleid?"

„In ihre Schule. Deine Jahre mit Orochimaru zeigen sich, Perversling."

„Was auch immer, Sakura, dieser Reißverschluss ist..."

„Verklemmt. Ja, ich weiß. Darum habe ich dich gefragt, ob du mir hilfst."

„Er ist...argh...Verdammt. Bist du dir sicher, dass du die richtige Größe trägst? Es sieht ein wenig -"

„Pass auf, Sasuke-kun. Du bewegst dich auf gefährlichem Gebiet."

„...Richtig."

„…Weißt du, vor ein paar Jahren, da hätte ich alles dafür gegeben, dass du mich auf die Art ansiehst, wie du es jetzt tust. Was hast du auf dem Herzen?"

„Nichts. Du bist...du siehst gut aus."

„Dankeschön. Aber du siehst umwerfend aus. Wunderschön. Zum niederknien. Du weißt schon, das Übliche. Ich sollte dich dafür hassen."

„Aber das tust du nicht."

„Nein. Das tu ich nicht. Ich sollte dich für das hier auch hassen."

„Sakura..."

„Hast Recht, hast Recht, tut mir Leid."

„Nein...Es ist...Ich..."

„Sasuke-kun, was ist los? Was stimmt nicht?"

„…"

„Du weißt, irgenwann musst du aufhören, dieses Suffix zu benutzen."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich...Sakura...Ich..."

„Was? Du bringst mich langsam dazu, mir Sorgen zu machen."

„Sakura... Ich habe nur... Könntest du mir etwas erklären?"

„Mist. Aber hol meinen Lippenstift, während ich Therapeutin spiele, okay?"

„Sag es mir einfach. Sag mir einfach, warum ich zu spät bin... Jedes Mal, wenn es wichtig ist. Bei allem, das jemals wichtig war, was von Bedeutung gewesen wäre... Ich bin einfach... Nicht da. Es reicht nicht. _Ich_ reiche nicht."

„Weil du Kakashi-Sempai als Lehrer hattest?"

„…"

„Sasuke, das bist nicht du. Was ist los?"

„Sakura, ich... es ist.. I...liebe-"

„Tu es nicht. _Tu es nicht, _Sasuke. Wenn du dabei bist, das zu sagen, was ich denke, dass du sagen wirst, dann hasse ich dich wirklich. Du..."

„Idiot."

„Ja...Ja...Ich hasse dich wirklich, weißt du das? Ich werde dich für immer hassen-."

„...Ja, ich mich auch."

„…"

„Du bist wirklich wunderschön."

„Ich kann dich nicht einmal küssen. Mein Lippenstift würde verschmieren."

„...Wir wären gut gewesen."

„Ist das eine Aussage oder eine Frage?"

„Was denkst du?"

„Ich denke... dass ich... Nun, dass ich es immer werde. Dich hassen. Dich lieben. Ich kann nicht einmal mehr den Unterschied sagen."

„Ich bin zu spät."

„Und ich hasse dich dafür. Nur für den Fall, dass du es die ersten drei Male nicht gehört hast."

„...Ja. Ich weiß."

„Nun, lass uns gehen."

„...richtig."

„Sasuke."

„Lass mich dich einfach... angucken."

„...Tu mir das nicht an. Bitte..."

„Sakura...Es tut mir leid."

„Ich liebe dich. Es ist nicht fair. Ich hasse dich. Dich und deinen verdammten Stolz...Ich kann es sehen und ich hasse dich."

„Was kannst du sehen"?

„Mein Leben, Sasuke. Ich werde schlafen gehen und von dir träumen und wenn ich jeden Morgen aufwache und denke, dass es dein Kopf neben mir auf dem Kissen ist, dass es _dein_ Arm ist, der auf meiner Hüfte liegt, _dein_ Atem an meinem Hals und ich mich dann umdrehe um dich mit einem Kuss zu wecken und -"

„Tu es nicht. Ich kann nicht. _Wir _können nicht."

„_Du _ konntest es nicht. _Du_ hast es nicht. Und jetzt, ja, jetzt hast du Recht. _Wir _können nicht."

„Sakura..."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich küssen. Es wäre genug gewesen. Vielleicht. Vermutlich nicht. Es wäre niemals genug gewesen. Ich hätte dich für immer gewollt. _Dich,_ für immer."

„...Lass uns gehen, Sakura."

„Ich liebe dich, Uchiha Sasuke. Und ich werde dich immer hassen."

„Jetzt, Sakura. Wir gehen jetzt."

„Also beenden wir es hier?"

„...Wenn du uns sogar die Würde eines Anfanges gibst...Dann, ja. Hier beenden wir es. Aber du kannst ihn uns nicht geben. Einen Anfang. Nur ein _Ich danke dir für alles."_

„Und wessen Fehler ist das?"

„Sei still. Bitte. Ich werde da sein. Das ist genug Bestrafung. Ein Leben von hätte-sein-können's. Das ist genug. Lass uns einfach gehen."

„Gut. Wäre nicht gut von der Braut, zu spät zu ihrer eigenen Hochzeit zu kommen.

„Richtig...richtig."


End file.
